


Blanket pile

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ReaderxSherlock... Reader and sherlock are friends and roommates (johns not there)Kind of like it's really cold so they cuddle under blankets but then sherlock is feeling really fluffy and kisses her on the cheek and they start kissing n stuff. Make it really fluffly! (tl:dr fluffy cuddles on a cold night)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket pile

You felt so ready to shoot someone. Your day had been crappy before, but it had turned even crappier when you came home. While you had been at work, the heater in the flat had stopped working, and when you called the repair company, they had said they couldn’t send any guys over to look at it before Monday. This had worsened your mood even more, so when Sherlock comes home, you’re lying in your bed, grumbling angrily to yourself. You hear his steps on the stairs, easily recognizable to you. You also hear the door creek open, but you don’t see it, since you’re under plenty of blankets, trying to keep warm. The blankets closest to your face lift slightly, and you see Sherlock smirk at you.

“You know, this mass of blankets looks completely ridiculous from the outside.”

“Well, it’s pretty warm on the inside, so I don’t care”, you retort, snatching the blankets from Sherlock and putting them down, so no cold air can come in. You hear him laugh, and then you hear some confusing noises. It sounds like Sherlock is undressing, which is weird. You make a hole big enough to peep out from, and Sherlock is taking of his jacket. His shoes are already on the floor, and soon it’s covered by his jacket.

“Why are you undressing?” you ask him.

”I’m cold, and why warm up my own blankets when I can share yours.” It’s said more like a statement than a question.

“Just don’t let too much cold air in” you say before disappearing from his sight, and under the blankets again. You feel the bed dip when he sits down. Then he lifts the blankets, letting some cold air in before he places himself under. You have to back away a few inches for there to be room, but the two of you fit under just fine. Sherlock hums in contentment and settles down with a little.

“You were right. It is indeed warm under here.”

You wake up several hours later. You don’t know what time it is, and you just can’t bring yourself to care. You’re too comfortable to move, it’s warm and comfortable. The blankets are covering you well, only a small hole supported by a pillow is letting fresh air in. Suddenly you notice the arms around your waist, legs tangled with yours, and someone’s nose buried in your neck. You remember Sherlock slipping under with you, and then you feel a little kiss being placed at the back of your neck. You don’t make a sound, and try to pretend that you’re still asleep. You know that Sherlock are fully aware that you're pretending, but he doesn’t stop anyway. He keeps on with the light, the almost not noticeable kisses, for a long time. Finally you let a little sigh of contentment slip out. Sherlock huffs into your neck and you turn around to face him.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to turn around.” You put your hands around his neck and teasingly say “And thought that you knew everything.”

“Not everything, just many things. And I did calculate how long it would take before you turned around. I calculated that it was something between-”

“Sherlock?” you interrupt him.

“Yes?”

“Shut up”, you whisper and lean closer to place your lips on his.

Later, when you both have kissed each other’s lips and various part of the other’s skin, you can’t help but wonder why Sherlock kissed you in the first place. “Sherlock, why did you kiss my neck the first time?” Even in the dim light you can see a faint of red in his cheeks. “Your neck…. It looked… Very kissable.” You laugh and shuffle even closer to him. This you could get used to. (Sherlock, not the bloody cold!)

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
